Warm Embrace
by HaruZono
Summary: A very short NicoRinPana oneshot, about hot chocolate and pillow fights.


**Note:** _This is a short NicoRinPana oneshot for an application on another social media! Sorry for the extreme shortness, I never wrote for this ship, so I didn't know what to do. I also apologize in advance for probably being very out of character, aha;;_

It was dark outside, with some rain. It seemed like sub-zero temperatures to a certain orange haired girl would be sitting by the window, her head on top of her arms, staring outside in boredom. "Nyaa~! I don't like this, I want to go outside, and run around! Dang rain.." She complained, with a small pout. Another girl around her age, Hanayo Koizumi, would be sitting next to her, sort of patting her back to comfort her best friend. "I-It's alright, Rin.. I'm sure Nico has something we can do, we just have to wait for her to finish preparing." She said, in a soothing voice, calming the other girl down. "Oh, alright nya!~ I'll wait then."

Almost as if it was on cue, the door slammed open, startling the two first years. "Alrighty, you two! I finished preparing, get in here!" Not even waiting to see if they were following her, Nico quickly turned on her heel, and headed back into her big bedroom, littered with Pillows, and even three mugs, filled with hot chocolate! Rin saw the hot chocolate, and quickly rushed to get her own mug. "Nyaa! This is great- Hot chocolate, especially when it's really cold!" She said, drinking her beverage excitedly, with a satisfied smile on her face. Meanwhile, Hanayo scanned the room. "...P-Pillows..? Nico, why are there pillows everywhere?" She asked, looking over at the third year in confusion. Nico cleared her throat. "Simple. We're going to war!" She said, her hands on her hips, with a serious expression painted on her face. "W-War?!" Hanayo said, a bit scared. "S-So you mean… we're having a pillow fight?!" She said, stepping back a bit. Rin jumped at the news. "Pillow fight?! Does that mean we get to make pillow forts?!" Rin stood up, already finishing her own mug of hot chocolate, jumping up in excitement.

Nico nodded. "Glad to see you both are excited for this! But note, just because you two are in lower years, doesn't mean that I'll go easy on yo-" Just as she was about to finish her sentence, Rin interrupted her by throwing a pillow right at the third years face. Rin then ran, and began to build her own pillow fort, Nico following. Hanayo didn't know what to do, so she went to Rin. Right as she was about to ask Rin for an alliance, Rin pulled her in. "Kayo-chin, we should form an alliance, nya! We'll have better chances against Nico this way!" She said, continuing to build her pillow fort, putting in some extra layers in the walls for more defence. "A-Alright.. If you say so, Rin." She said, picking up a few pillows and helping Rin construct their fort. After some time passed, the first years noticed the barrage of pillows on their wall ceased. "Did.. Nico surrender?" Hanayo mumbled, causing Rin to peak up and- Bam. pillow barely missed her face. "N-Nope, nya." She said, swallowing hard. "Kayo-chin! Help keep the fort in tact, and supply me with covering for, I'll attack Nico's fort!" Rin said, causing Hanayo to sort of frown. "Will you be alright on your own..?! Who knows what Nico is planning.." Hanayo said, looking at Rin with a more concerned face. Rin smiled at her comfortingly, "Of course! I'm sure I'll beat Nico, just you wait!" She said, grabbing two pillows, and charging out of their dorm, right into Nicos. Rin lowkey just charged through, completely destroying her tiny fort. "H-Hey! What gives!?" The raven haired girl exclaimed, trying to dig out of the hundreds to millions of pillows she was buried under.

Hanayo ran after Rin, and saw that Nico was buried under the pillows. "Did.. you get her, Rin?" She asked, seeing that the struggling stopped. "Yeah.. You two win.." Nico muttered in defeat, causing the two underclassmen to high five in happiness. "Yay! We won, Kayochin~!" Rin exclaimed in joy, causing Hanayo to give her a soft smile. The two helped dig Nico out, while Nico had a small pout. "Dang it! I was so close too.." She muttered under her breath, still a bit bitter from the war. Rin hugged the third year, "Better luck next time, nya~" She teased, inviting Hanayo into the hug. "It's about time we all got some shut-eye, anyway.. Let's just all go to sleep, and continue this tomorrow!" Nico exclaimed, heading over to where their three mattresses were located, all next to each other.

Rin took the middle, Hanayo on the left, and Nico on the right. After a couple of minutes, they each got up, and pushed the mattresses together, making one wider one, where the three of them just laid down together, cuddling before they each fell asleep, in each others embrace, and a soft smile on all of their faces.


End file.
